Haruno Sakura de Angela
by PinKid Leader
Summary: "Sst, aku adalah seorang malaikat. Aku dan lelaki di sampingku ini adalah jelmaan dari sepasang malaikat yang pernah ku berikan padamu. Jika kau dan orang yang berhargamu menjaga kedua malaikat itu maka sama artinya dengan kalian menjaga kami. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?". AU / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku FanFiction for Banjir TomatCeri Contest 2014

.

.

.

**Haruno Sakura de Angela**

.

.

.

"Di sini Haruno Sakura de Angela! Apa ini Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo? Jika bukan, maka cepat katakan apa maumu! Atau ku ubah kau jadi _akatsuki_ selamanya!" suara seorang gadis berwajah cantik terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan kecil. Wajah cantik itu terlihat frustasi dan murung, menutupi sedikit kecantikan yang ia miliki dan menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal saat ini.

_**Eh? Tadi ia bilang, 'Di sini Haruno Sakura de Angela?' **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namanya Haruno Sakura de Angela. Berumur sembilan belas tahun. Seorang gadis berwujud malaikat. Ia berwujud malaikat karena ia memang seorang malaikat. _Hah? Malaikat?_ Mungkin itulah perkataan paling _mainstream _yang akan kita ucapkan jika mengetahui bahwa gadis yang sedang frustasi itu memang seorang malaikat dan memang tinggal di dunia malaikat, tepatnya di kota kecil bernama _Hidden Star _atau di sebutnya Kota Bintang Tersembunyi di negri _Paraiso _alias Kahyangan. Kota itu seperti layaknya sebuah kota di bumi. Terdapat museum, laboratorium penelitian, perpustakaan kota, sekolah, universitas, gedung kesenian dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan. Sedangkan yang tak ada kaitannya dengan pendidikan seperti _Mall,_ dan supermarket hanya ada satu di sana. Di kota kecil itulah ia tinggal dengan keluarganya. Satu ayah, satu ibu dan satu kakak laki-laki yang juga seorang malaikat. Ayahnya bekerja di _Parlemento, _dewan pemerintahan negri malaikat. Sebenarnya.. Sakura belum menjadi seorang malaikat sepenuhnya. Statusnya sekarang adalah setengah malaikat. Untuk menjadi malaikat sejati, ia harus menyelesaikan_ examen _( biasanya di sebut _skripsi _di bumi ) dan mendapat gelar malaikat sejati. Kebanyakan seorang _Angela _dan seorang _Angelo, _malaikat perempuan dan laki-laki harus menyelesaikan _examen _agar bisa menjadi malaikat sejati.

Sakura termasuk dalam _Rookie 12,_ semacam geng-geng untuk _angela _dan _angelo _muda di negri Kahyangan. Selain itu, _Rookie 12 _memang terdiri dari _angela _dan _angelo _yang luar biasa tampan dan cantik. Seorang malaikat biasa saja bisa sepuluh kali lipat lebih cantik dari manusia tercantik di bumi. Apalagi malaikat seperti _Rookie 12_? Tak ada yang menandingi kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka. Ada 4 _angela _dan 8 _angelo _yang menjadi _Rookie 12, _mereka semua juga sedang sibuk menyelesaikan _examen _untuk menjadi malaikat sejati. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sangat stress karena_ examen _mereka yang sama sekali belum selesai. Contohnya, Sakura ini. Malaikat bertubuh ramping dengan pakaian khas _Angela _berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan rambut panjang miliknya itu tengah bertelfon di handphone miliknya. Bola mata _emerald _miliknya sembari berkutat pada laptop _pink _di depannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku segera ke sana!" ucapnya singkat, lalu menutup laptop _pink _itu. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang panjang dan terbuka lebar. Lalu, mengepakkan sayap putihnya di langit luas itu dan menuju sebuah tempat yang besar dan ramai.

Selang 10 menit, di depannya terpampang sebuah gedung megah yang mengapung di atas awan dan tersembunyi di balik pepohonan rindang dan sejuk. Inilah University de Hidden Leaf, di mana semua _angela _dan _angelo _muda menuntut ilmu, dan mengumpulkan _examen _mereka. Jurusan di universitas ini hampir sama dengan universitas yang ada di bumi. Sakura sendiri mengambil jurusan _Psychology._ Karena, ia memang senang memahami malaikat ataupun manusia di bumi yang sering ia awasi dari laptop kesayangannya. Rata-rata, lulusan _Hidden Leaf _pasti mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus dan terjamin. Entah itu sebagai dokter, menteri dan lain-lain. Mengapa namanya University de Hidden Leaf? Karena, universitas ini sangat banyak di tumbuhi pepohonan. Dan, letaknya di balik pepohonan. Itulah sebabnya di namakan University de Hidden Leaf.

"Sakura! Sebelah sini!" _angela _bersurai blonde dan bermata _aquamarine_ tengah memanggil Sakura yang sedang celingak-celinguk di langit dengan kepakan sayap putihnya. Merasa di panggil, ia pun turun perlahan dan menapakkan kakinya di cafe _Ramoza_, cafe yang ada di University de Hidden Leaf.

"Ya ampun, Yamanaka Ino de Angela! Apa kau tahu bahwa aku sedang menyelesaikan skripsi-ku tadi?" Sakura menatap sedikit kesal pada _angela _blonde di depannya yang hanya menyengir. Di sana, sudah ada Hyuuga Hinata de Angela, _angela _cantik nan pemalu bersurai biru gelap. Serta, Tenten de Angela, _angela _tomboy yang tingkahnya seperti lelaki. Rambut cokelat tua-nya ia gelung menjadi cepol dua di atas kepala-nya itu. Tak lupa dengan satu _angela _yang tadi memanggil Sakura, Yamanaka Ino de Angela. Mereka semua bagian dari _Rookie 12 _dan juga sahabat dekat Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin kau stress menghadapi _examen _itu. Naluri malaikatku berkata bahwa kau frustasi dengan semua yang kau lakukan 3 jam yang lalu, hihi." Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Ino pun langsung tertunduk. Dan, ingin sekali rasanya menghajar sahabatnya jika saja ia bukan seorang malaikat.

"Aku harus ke ruang monitor, ingin meneruskan _examen. _Memang punya kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura, menatap ketiga sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Hehe, aku belum sama sekali," balas Ino dengan cengirannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tenten juga menggeleng, menandakan bahwa ia memang belum menyelesaikannya.

"A-aku hampir selesai, Sakura." hanya Hinata yang menjawab sesuai dengan permohonannya. Ia juga tak mau sahabat-sahabatnya di hukum dan tak lulus hanya karena malas mengerjakan _examen. _

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ke ruang monitor dulu ya? Dadah!" setelah mengucapkan kata 'dadah', ia pun kembali melesat pergi menggunakan sayap putih bersihnya menuju ruang monitornya yang letaknya cukup jauh. Mengingat universitas ini memiliki luas yang sangat hebat. Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ia terlalu keras mengejar _examen _itu," ucap Ino, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata dan Tenten yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Pak Iruka de Angelo, aku izin menggunakan monitor ya? Aku lupa membawa laptopku," pinta _angela _cantik yang identik dengan warna merah muda pada seorang _angelo _berambut cokelat dengan garis panjang di hidungnya. Ia sudah berada di depan ruang monitor, ruangan khusus untuk para malaikat menyelesaikan _examen _mereka.

"Ah, tapi ruang monitor itu sedang di pakai, Sakura." balasnya pelan. Nada bicaranya seperti merasa bersalah atau kasihan pada _angela _di depannya yang sedang merajuk itu. Sakura menghela napas, lalu mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _andalannya pada Iruka. Iruka menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, karena _puppy eyes _Sakura sangat menusuk dan menyilaukan matanya.

"Apa?! Di pakai lagi?! Sudah hampir seminggu ruang monitor selalu di pakai, memangnya siapa sih yang memakai ruang monitor itu, Pak Iruka?" Sakura berusaha mengintip-ngintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Tapi, tetap tak terlihat karena pandangannya terhalangi oleh sebuah meja dekat pintu tersebut.

"Err.. Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo," balasnya pelan. Seakan takut mengucapkan nama tersebut di depan _angela _merah muda yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Pak Iruka bilang apa tadi?!" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Iruka yang ketakutan langsung saja menjawab cepat, "Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo!" lalu? Pergi entah kemana.

"SASUKEEEEE?!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, gantian dong! Aku butuh sekali monitor itu," _angela _cantik itu tengah menatap seorang malaikat tampan yang sedang berkutat pada layar monitor di depannya dengan seksama. Tak menghiraukan kicauan malaikat perempuan di sampingnya yang tengah merajuk padanya itu. Hanya menengok sebentar, lalu kembali menengok monitor. Itulah yang di lakukannya, bila Sakura berbicara.

Ya, saat ini malaikat cantik kita, Haruno Sakura de Angela sedang bersama malaikat tampan nan jenius andalan University de Hidden Leaf di ruang monitor universitas itu. Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo namanya. Bisa di bilang ia termasuk dalam malaikat tertampan di seluruh jagad kahyangan saat ini. Wajahnya yang putih bersih, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis dan sedikit kemerahan, rahang yang tirus menampilkan kesempurnaan wajahnya, mata _onyx _sekelam malam serta tubuhnya yang tegap menyempurnakan kesempurnaan yang di miliki malaikat hampir sempurna itu. Ah, tak lupa dengan rambut pantat ayam berwarna _navy blue _yang menjadi andalannya. Hampir semua _angela _tunduk pada _angelo _yang satu ini. Untuk yang tidak mengenalnya, mungkin akan langsung jatuh cinta begitu melihat paras tampan Sasuke. Sayangnya, setiap yang sempurna pasti memiliki kekurangan, termasuk juga malaikat seperti Sasuke.

Kekurangan Sasuke ialah sedikit tertutup dan kurang bersosialisasi.

Membuatnya tak punya banyak teman dan cenderung menutup diri dari lingkungan di sekitarnya. Ia hanya mempunyai 11 teman dekat dan tergabung dalam _Rookie 12 _, itupun mungkin ia tak begitu mempercayai teman-teman dekatnya. Yah, siapa yang tahu isi hati seorang malaikat dingin seperti Sasuke?

"Sasukeeee! Gantian!" rajukan Sakura semakin keras. Dan sangat menganggu pekerjaan yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Sampai pada akhirnya, tangan-tangan itupun berhenti menyentuh _keyboard _hitam di depannya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping kirinya. Di mana Sakura tengah memasang wajah memelas dan polos di depan sang malaikat Uchiha tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus gantian padamu? Punyaku saja belum selesai," _onyx _hitam milik Sasuke menatap intens pada _emerald _sejuk milik Sakura. Yang di tatap malah tak menjawab dan tetap memandangi wajah malaikat tampan di depannya dengan seksama. Menelusuri setiap lekuk yang tercipta di wajah malaikat itu. Seakan terbius dengan ketampanan yang di miliki Sasuke.

'_Tampannya dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo. Mengapa wajahmu mempesona sekali sih? Aku jadi makin mencintaimu tahu!'_

"Hei, Sakura!" panggil Sasuke keras. Ia memandang aneh pada Sakura yang terus menatap dirinya. Ia sedikit risih di pandangi seperti itu. Sakura tidak menjawab, lalu bola mata _emerald _miliknya beralih ke mata _onyx _Sasuke. Menyelami lebih dalam mata hitam yang mungkin menyimpan banyak rahasia tentang sang pemilik.

"Haruno Sakura de Angela!" Sasuke pun memanggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan sangat lengkap dan keras. Membuat Sakura tersadar dan sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Sasuke barusan. "A-apa?"

"Jangan menatapku terus. Kalau kau ingin memakai monitor ini, pakailah!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan monitor dan menutup _examen _yang sedang ia buat. Sakura terbengong-bengong melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya 'mengalah' pada dirinya kali ini. Pasalnya, _angelo _tampan itu bukan tipe malaikat yang suka mengalah dalam hal sekecil apapun. Mungkin malaikat yang 'sedikit' berhati kejam.

"E-eh? Tapi kau belum selesai, Sasuke! Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau ingin melanjutkan _examen-_mu. Aku pergi dulu! Maaf ya, dadah!" Sakura pun kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dan menatap kepergian _angela _tercantik sejagad kahyangan itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo! Anda di panggil menghadap Professor Orochimaru de Angelo di ruangannya sekarang,"

"Ya, baiklah,"

.

.

.

_Sementara itu.._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?! Kenapa kau menatap dirinya seperti itu?! Ia akan risih, curiga dan kemudian membencimu, bodoh!" seru Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, menatap pada sebuah cermin besar berwarna merah muda di sebuah ruangan serba merah muda itu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dengan menunjukkan sisi agresif-nya pada Sasuke di ruang monitor tadi. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang tertarik pada _angelo _tertampan itu.

"Untung saja aku tidak menjilat bibirku sendiri, bisa ketahuan bahwa aku memang 'benar-benar' sangat tertarik padanya" setelah itu, ia kembali memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan kaca. Yang ia lihat, seorang _angela _berwajah sangat cantik, dengan bola mata _emerald _berkilau, hidung mancung dan bangir, bibir tipis berwarna _pink, _pipinya yang mulus dan tak terlalu bulat menampakkan garis rahangnya, tak lupa dengan postur tubuhnya yang ramping. Ia nyaris sempurna. 'Itukah diriku?' batinnya dalam hati saat melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin.

'_Jika aku cantik, kenapa kau tidak tertarik padaku, Sasuke? Apa aku kurang cantik? Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa aku bisa menyukai angelo menyebalkan sepertimu? Lihat saja, sifatmu yang dingin melebihi sebuah daerah penuh es di bumi, apa namanya ya? Ah iya, Kutub Selatan. Sifat egoismu yang lebih mirip iblis semacam 'akatsuki', dan rambut mencuatmu yang seperti hewan santapan manusia di bumi, apa namanya? Ayam, ya ayam! Dan kau bisa menjerat hampir 'seluruh' angela di Kahyangan? O-em-ji._

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura de Angela!" dua orang serdadu mengetok jendela kamar milik Sakura. Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin dan tengah ber-narsis ria di depan cermin pun beralih ke arah jendelanya. Dan membuka jendela itu perlahan.

"Ada apa, Pak Kotetsu de Angelo dan Pak Izumo de Angelo?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan dua serdadu itu. Tak biasanya ia di panggil seperti ini jika tak ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan. Entah itu mengenai _examen _atau perintah baru.

"Anda di panggil menghadap Professor Tsunade de Angela di ruangannya sekarang," seorang _angelo _dengan rambut jabrik, Kotetsu de Angelo akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan singkat Sakura. Yang hanya di balas dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Selepas dua serdadu itu pergi, ia kembali ke depan cermin. Sedikit merapikan rambut halus dan panjangnya itu. Setelah merasa bahwa ia sudah siap, ia pun berjalan menuju jendela lebar itu dan kembali pergi dengan sayap indahnya menuju University de Hidden Leaf ( lagi ). Karena, Professor Tsunade de Angela adalah dosen sekaligus petinggi universitas itu.

Hanya dengan memakan waktu sepuluh menit, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat betapa megahnya universitas yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan dedaunan juga tentunya. Ia pun mempercepat kepakan sayap malaikatnya agar bisa segera tiba di tempat tujuannya.

"Wah, masih ramai saja ternyata. Padahal sudah hampir sore," mata _emerald _itu memandangi teman-teman kuliah-nya yang masih berada di universitas itu. Ia melewati fakultas psikologi, tempat di mana ia menuntut ilmu sekaligus.. Tempat di mana Sasuke juga menuntut ilmu. Ya, mereka satu fakultas. Hanya tingkat kejeniusan Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Kalau untuk kesempurnaan sih mereka hampir imbang.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Professor Tsunade?" pertanyaan _to the point_ Sakura menghancurkan lamunan sang Professor cantik dan muda itu. Entah sudah berapa lama beliau bekerja di sana sebagai dosen sekaligus petinggi. Namun, Sakura pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Professor Tsunade sudah ada saat zaman orang tua-nya menuntut ilmu di universitas de Hidden Leaf dan masih terlihat muda. Dan faktanya.. Memang benar adanya.

"Haruno Sakura de Angela! Aku sudah menerima proposal pendahuluan-mu, dan sampai sekarang kau belum menyelesaikan bagian akhirnya, bagaimana bisa?" Sakura menegang mendengar pernyataan sang Professor, lalu memutar otak pintarnya mencari alasan.

"Laptopku tidak bisa di gunakan untuk menyelesaikan bagian _examen _akhir, karena manusia yang ku awasi di bumi tidak ada perkembangan, dan ruang monitor selalu di pakai oleh kekas- ah, Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo tiap aku ingin memakainya," jelas Sakura dengan sedikit menyengir, 'hampir saja aku menyebutkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi' batinnya dalam hati kecilnya. Tsunade hanya menghela napas perlahan dan memandang Sakura.

"Aku bisa meluluskanmu lebih cepat tanpa kau harus menyelesaikan _examen _bagian akhir dan berebut dengan Uchiha itu,"

Seketika mata _emerald _itu langsung terbelalak dan berbinar. "Bagaimana caranya, Prof?!"

"Aku tak memaksamu memakai cara ini, Sakura. Jadi, jangan memaksakan diri!" ucapan tegas itu tersirat nada kekhawatiran. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa sang Professor itu sedikit menunjukkan rasa keberatan saat akan mulai berbicara.

Sakura hanya mengangguk cepat dengan mata berbinar terang seterang pohon _goldgreen _yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru wilayah kota Hidden Star. Membuat Professor itu menutup bola mata senada dengan madu miliknya. 'Mata anak ini berkilauan, _emerald _itu bersinar jika dia berbinar' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Pergilah ke dunia manusia dan awasi para _akatsuki _yang sedang berusaha menganggu bumi. Carilah manusia-manusia yang memiliki hati busuk. Karena, _akatsuki _ada di dalam tubuh mereka dan menghasut para manusia itu untuk berbuat jahat,"

Penjelasan serta perintah dari Professor Tsunade de Angela sukses membuat Sakura menganga lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut dosennya itu. "A-apa Prof se-serius?" ujar Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Tsunade pun hanya mengangguk pelan, dan berkata, "Tak ada unsur pemaksaan, Sakura. Kau boleh menolaknya asal kau bisa menyelesaikan _examen _akhir dua hari lagi? Bagaimana?"

_'Jika aku tidak turun ke bumi, skripsi-ku tidak akan selesai karena kurangnya fasilitas dan betapa susahnya skripsi bagian akhir itu. Dan, belum juga akan rebutan ruang monitor dengan Sasuke. Kasihan juga Sasuke kalau aku ganggu terus. Tapi jika aku turun ke bumi, aku tak mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana aku akan bisa hidup di sana! Belum lagi menangkap 'akatsuki' jelek yang ada di bumi. O-em-ji! E-eh tunggu, bahasa O-em-ji ku kan berasal dari dunia manusia! Berarti aku bisa pergi ke dunia pencetus kata O-em-ji!'_

"Baiklah, Prof. Aku setuju! Aku yakin aku bisa!" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang _angela. _Ia menunduk hormat pada wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu.

"Nanti kau akan langsung turun ke bumi bersama Izumo de Angelo dan Kotetsu de Angelo. Mereka akan mengantarmu ke sebuah rumah yang layak untuk di tempati manusia. Di sana, kau akan berwujud manusia dan paras cantikmu akan berkurang layaknya kecantikan manusia biasa. Kau akan di temani oleh satu serdadu-ku, Hatake Kakashi de Angelo. Ia tetap menjadi malaikat dan takkan bisa terlihat oleh manusia lain selain dirimu sendiri dan.. Manusia lain yang mungkin juga jelmaan dari malaikat. Hidupmu di sana, kau harus mencari pekerjaan untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan, ku mohon dengan sangat, **Jangan pernah memakai sihir atau hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan malaikat di dunia manusia!**"

Penjelasan tanpa jeda yang sebelumnya membuat Sakura mengantuk akhirnya berhasil membuat Sakura kembali terbelalak. Rupanya, sang Professor memang hobi membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya, mungkin sampai urat mata Sakura mengalami cedera.

"O-em-ji! Ke-kenapa?! Aku akan kesusahan kalau aku tak memakai _fuerza _( : kekuatan ) ku, Prof. Apalagi di dunia manusia yang di penuhi hal yang-ukh Prof taulah," Sakura merengek. Ia tak mungkin bisa hidup di suatu tempat yang bukan dunianya apalagi tanpa menggunakan _fuerza _miliknya. Meskipun nanti akan ada satu pengawal akan membantunya.

"Baiklah! Kau boleh menggunakan _fuerza _milikmu hanya saat kau menangkap _akatsuki!_" geram Tsunade dengan wajah kesal. Ia pun akhirnya membiarkan Sakura pergi dengan wajah 'sedikit' sumringah.

_'Dasar malaikat O-em-ji!' _

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura de Angela! Aku sebagai kakakmu sekaligus _angelo _tertampan setelah Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo sok itu tidak mengizinkanmu pergi ke dunia manusia yang gaul!"

Suara nyaring seorang _angelo _berwajah _baby-face _dengan rambut _spike _berwarna merah darah dan mata _hazel _itu menggema di sebuah ruangan besar yang di huni oleh empat malaikat yang sedang berdebat. Lebih tepatnya, yang berwajah lebih muda yang sedang berdebat. Yang berwajah lebih tua hanya diam dan tak menanggapi perdebatan yang terjadi antara kakak beradik berwujud malaikat yang hobi bertengkar itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Haruno Sasori de Angelo?! Aku sebagai adikmu sekaligus _angela _tercantik dan ter-"

"Malas!"

"Ya, termal- Apa?! Diam, Sasori! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Kau takkan selesai berbicara! Perlu menunggu wajah _baby-face _ku menjadi keriput lalu menjadi _baby-face _kembali kalau ingin kau selesai berbicara!"

"Intinya aku tetap akan pergi, Sa-so-ri! Dadah, Ayah, Ibu dan Sa-so-ri! Aku mencintai Ayah, mencintai Ibu dan mencintaimu Sa-so-ri!" lambaian tangan mulus itu menghilang sesaat meninggalkan sejuta keheningan di ruangan tempat terjadinya perdebatan tak elit antar kakak beradik yang _freak _itu.

"A-ayah.."

"Apa?"

"I-ibu.."

"Kenapa, sayangku?"

"Saso tidak rela Saku pergi ninggalin Saso. Saso mau Saku! Mau Saku! Saso tidak sanggup kehilangan Saku!"

"Mebuki, lebih baik kau sumpal mulut anak ini dengan kertas. Wajahnya memang seperti bayi, tak sadarkah dia kini dia seorang _angelo _berusia DUA PULUH TIGA TAHUN?! Dia pikir dengan tingkahnya merengek seperti dulu akan membuat kita iba dan menggendong bayi malaikat seperti dia dan-"

"Ekhem, aku pergi dulu, Ayah! Ada urusan antar _angelo_!"

"Lalu, seenaknya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti _angelo _sejati yang baru saja tiba dari perang? Oh anakku!"

Mebuki hanya menggeleng pelan lalu kembali ke tempatnya memasak. 'Keluargaku gila semua' batinnya dalam hati melihat sang suami, Haruno Kizashi de Angelo yang terlalu dramatis. Sang anak lelaki pertama, Haruno Sasori de Angelo yang wajahnya lucu namun tingkahnya sama sekali tidak lucu. Dan sang anak perempuan kedua, Haruno Sakura de Angela yang sangat keras kepala dan gaul itu.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa~ inikah yang namanya dunia manusia yang asli? Ternyata tak seburuk yang ku bayangkan," langkah kaki seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu terdengar. Bola mata _emerald _miliknya sibuk menjelajahi semua pemandangan yang ia lihat, dan sembari tersenyum manis. Malaikat cantik ini ternyata sudah sampai di dunia manusia dan sukses berubah menjadi manusia sungguhan dalam sekejap. Haruno Sakura de Angela.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah dan melihat apa saja yang harus ku lakukan di bumi ini," sahutnya pada diri sendiri, lalu melesat pergi dengan cepat menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang asri dan rapi. Di sana satu orang _angelo _ berpakaian ala malaikat tengah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Paman Kakashi! Mohon kerjasamanya ya? Bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas ini," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, walaupun senyuman itu tak sesempurna saat ia masih menjadi malaikat. Yang di panggil Kakashi pun ikut tersenyum dan menjawab, "Dengan senang hati, Nona Sakura de Angela,"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, hal apa yang harus ku lakukan di bumi ini?" nada sumringah terdengar dari ujaran hangat Sakura pada Kakashi. "Mencari pekerjaan, Nona," Kakashi menjawab dengan tersenyum, senyuman yang tersembunyi di balik masker.

"Aku akan keluar mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Bagaimana, Paman Kakashi? Apa kau ikut?" tawar Sakura yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari malaikat itu. Mereka pun beranjak dari rumah baru mereka dan bersiap mencari pekerjaan apa yang akan Sakura dapat.

.

.

.

Manusia-manusia dan kendaraan-kendaraan sibuk memadati kota besar itu. Seakan bersaing siapa yang lebih memadati kota lebih dulu. Padahal udara di sana masih sejuk akan pagi, namun sepertinya dalam beberapa detik udara sejuk itu akan bermetamorfosis menjadi udara yang kotor. Tak terkecuali gadis cantik jelmaan malaikat yang sedang berjalan riang di suatu taman yang terdapat di kota itu. Rambutnya melambai-lambai di terpa angin, wajah putih mulusnya bersinar terkena cahaya matahari pagi. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat gadis itu akan terpikat pada kecantikannya.

"Aku akan bekerja di sana!" suara khas-nya terdengar merdu. Dengan senyum merekah, ia menunjuk sebuah tempat yang ramai di kunjungi manusia. "Sur-surprise hou-se?" dengan kepala yang memiring, ia menjelikan mata indahnya mencoba membaca sebuah bacaan besar di atas tempat itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat itu, ia langsung jatuh cinta. Karena, tempat itu adalah toko kejutan. Di mana semua orang bisa membeli hadiah, merancang hadiah, bermain dengan barang-barang yang ada di sana. Yang datang berkunjung pun kebanyakan anak-anak beserta orang tua mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia langsung melamar kerja di tempat itu atas bantuan Kakashi. Karena, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu caranya melamar kerja. Melihat keramahan Sakura, sang pemilik toko langsung menerima Sakura sebagai pegawai toko itu dan bisa bekerja hari itu juga.

"W-wah, anak-anak di sini sungguh ceria ya?" katanya pada diri sendiri. Kakashi hanya memperhatikan nona muda itu dari jauh. 'Semoga berhasil, Nona Muda' batinnya.

"Kakak, apa di sini menjual hadiah yang bagus untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga?" seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua tengah menatap kedua mata _emerald _milik Sakura. Wajah sang anak terlihat sangat _innocent _dengan warna rambut _blonde _pudar yang menjadi mahkota anak itu. Sakura yang di tanya seperti itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi di sebuah ruangan. "Tunggu sebentar ya, anak manis?"

Sakura kembali membawa sebuah dua duplikat kecil sepasang malaikat yang ia ambil dari pohon besar di sudut ruangan itu. Sepasang malaikat laki-laki dan malaikat perempuan tengah berpegangan tangan. Ia mengingat seseorang saat melihat sepasang malaikat itu, dan tersenyum tulus. "Ini aku berikan untukmu sepasang malaikat. Kau tahu? Malaikat itu benar-benar ada, ia akan selalu tersenyum jika melihat seseorang berbuat kebaikan. Kau memberikan satu malaikat pada temanmu, dan yang satunya lagi kau yang pegang. Percayalah, hati kalian akan selalu terhubung," Sakura menepuk kepala mungil anak yang tengah berbinar mendengar perkataannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ku anggap senyuman Kakak tadi adalah senyuman malaikat! Terima kasih, Kak!" lambaian anak itu membuat Sakura tersenyum tulus. Tak menyangka ucapannya tadi sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Tanpa sadar sepasang _onyx _tengah menatapnya di luar toko itu sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Haruno Sakura de Angela.."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari di lewati, tak terasa tiga bulan sudah Sakura tinggal di bumi dan sudah berhasil menangkap sembilan _akatsuki_. Mulai dari manusia yang mencuri brangkas Surprise House, pencuri hadiah Surprise House, pencopet di dalam bus kota, anak yang durhaka pada orang tuanya, dan masih banyak lagi. _Akatsuki _adalah setan-setan yang hampir semua tubuhnya identik dengan warna hitam dan merah, mereka akan memasuki tubuh manusia dan menghasut para manusia untuk menjadi jahat. Cara menangkapnya, adalah memakai _fuerza_ yang Sakura keluarkan jika muncul manusia yang jahat berada di depan matanya. Sakura akan berteriak "_ Mi sello te!" _, lalu keluarlah _akatsuki _dari tubuh manusia tersebut, dan Kakashi akan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah botol ajaib yang di namakan _Botella de Luz _( : Botol Cahaya ).

Saat ini, ia sedang berada di sebuah jalan komplek dekat rumahnya. Ia menghabiskan waktu hari rabu-nya itu dengan berjalan-jalan keliling komplek rumahnya. Dan berhenti di sebuah taman yang di penuhi pohon-pohon sakura bermekaran. Sinar matahari menembus dedaunan merah muda itu, membuat sekitarnya sedikit teduh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon sakura tersebut, dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

"Ahh~ bumi ini tak seburuk yang aku kira. Masih banyak orang-orang baik yang menghuni bumi ini, masih banyak pemandangan-pemandangan indah, masih banyak gelak tawa dan senyuman tulus di setiap wajah, dan masih banyak cinta dan kasih sayang yang terus tumbuh di setiap hati manusia,"

Sakura memandangi sekelilingnya, mencari objek menarik yang tak pernah ia lihat di negri asalnya. Dan, tak lama kemudian ia menangkap objek itu.

"Nggh?" Sakura melihat sekumpulan anak-anak kecil dengan pakaian TK. Ia memperhatikan tawa riang anak-anak TK itu dengan seksama, senyuman polos terpancar dari raut wajah anak-anak itu. Tingkah mereka yang menggemaskan sukses membuat Sakura berdiri dan berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka.

"Halo anak-anak manis, kalian sedang bermain apa?" sapanya ramah. Anak-anak itu memandang kagum pada kecantikan Sakura yang mungkin melebihi kecantikan wajar untuk seseorang.

"K-kakak, kakak cantik sekali?! Apa kakak seorang malaikat?!"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkah Sakura dan wajahnya seketika memucat. "A-aku-"

_'O-em-ji! Bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa aku seorang malaikat? Apa sayapku menyembul keluar? Apa wajahku menjadi secantik sebelumnya? Apa, apa, apa, apa, apa, apa-apaan aku ini? Kata 'apa' ku ulang terus. Memangnya aku seorang rapper? Tapi.. Rapper itu apa ya? Mungkin hanya manusia yang berbicara dengan cepat dan di ulang-ulang. O-em-ji!_

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Mana ada malaikat hidup di bumi ini?" seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan wajah imutnya terlihat membentak temannya. Ya, sekaligus menyelamatkan Sakura dari pertanyaan yang membuatnya panik.

"U-ugh, maaf, Deisuke-kun. Habisnya kakak ini cantik seperti malaikat," ujar seorang anak perempuan bersurai _blonde _terang tengah menunduk ketakutan karena di bentak oleh teman lelakinya yang berambut _spike _cokelat.

"Dasar Chisato bodoh!" ucapan itu sukses membuat anak perempuan di depan Sakura menangis sesegukan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih sebab ia di bilang bodoh oleh teman lelakinya.

"Hei Deisuke! Jangan seperti itu pada Chisato-chan! Ia menangis tuh!" salah satu anak di antara mereka kemudian membela Chisato, nama anak perempuan yang di bentak sekaligus yang bertanya padanya apa ia seorang malaikat. Deisuke, nama anak lelaki yang membentak Chisato, ia hanya mendengus lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Deisuke, jangan seperti itu pada Chisato. Chisato kan hanya bertanya tadi," Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara, tak tahan melihat tangisan hening Chisato. 'Sepertinya ia memang sering di bentak oleh Deisuke. Dan sifat Deisuke benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Tak ku sangka ada Sasuke junior hidup di bumi' pikirnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Habis ia bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal," jawab Deisuke dengan sebal, tapi di mata Sakura terlihat sekali bahwa raut wajah polos Deisuke menunjukkan rasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf.

"Bagaimana kalau Kakak menceritakan sedikit tentang malaikat? Ayo kemari semuanya mendekat pada Kakak dan duduk di sini," gadis merah muda itu bertanya lembut pada sepuluh anak TK yang mengangguk dan bersorak riang itu termasuk Chisato dan Deisuke yang juga ikut mendudukkan diri mereka di rumput-rumput hijau di mana Sakura dan anak-anak yang lain duduk.

"Apa kalian tahu? Malaikat itu benar-benar ada loh, hanya saja ia tak menampakkan dirinya. Di taman ini juga ada beberapa malaikat yang sedang bertugas. Kalian tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi kalian bisa merasakannya dengan hati kalian yang terdalam," jelas Sakura penuh kelembutan. Anak-anak lugu itu langsung mengawasi sekitar mereka, mungkin saja mereka akan menemukan seorang malaikat.

"Apa yang malaikat itu lakukan di sini, Kak?"

"Malaikat bertugas mengawasi dan menjaga seorang manusia dari kejahatan, mungkin tergantung manusia itu sendiri bisa mengalahkan kejahatan dalam dirinya atau tidak. Satu manusia mempunyai satu malaikat yang mengawasinya. Itu menandakan sejahat-jahatnya manusia, ia masih memiliki kebaikan dalam dirinya," Sakura melirik sedikit pada Deisuke yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang pada Chisato. Chisato sendiri sedang terkagum-kagum dengan penjelasan Sakura barusan. Sakura sendiri tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memperhatikan dua anak manis yang sedang bertengkar itu. Kemudian, pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana..

_'Jika nanti aku dan Sasuke mempunyai bayi-bayi malaikat, aku akan menamakan mereka __**Uchiha Deisuke de Angelo **__dan __**Uchiha Chisato de Angela**__ saja'_

"A-ano, di mana para malaikat-malaikat itu tinggal? Apa ia tidur bersama kita?"

"A-ah?" Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan dunia fantasinya kemudian tersadar karena pertanyaan polos anak TK kembali menyentil otaknya.

"Hm.. Malaikat tinggal di atas langit sana, mereka turun ke bumi menggunakan sayap mereka. Dunia malaikat itu penuh dengan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan seperti surga, tetapi surga hanya untuk jiwa-jiwa manusia yang baik hati. Dan malaikat tak pernah tidur untuk selalu mengawasi kita,"

"Wah, kalau kami berbuat kebaikan, apa malaikat-malaikat itu akan melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja malaikat akan melihatnya, ia akan selalu melihat kebaikan yang kalian perbuat. Tetapi, jangan berbuat kebaikan hanya karena ingin malaikat melihatnya ya? Hati kalian harus tulus, kalau hati kalian tulus dalam berbuat kebaikan. Siapa yang tahu? Akan ada malaikat yang tersenyum melihat kalian,"

"Err.. Chisato!" panggilan keras dari mulut Deisuke terdengar di seluruh pasang telinga anak-anak tersebut, termasuk Chisato yang kemudian menoleh menghadap Deisuke. Jarak Chisato duduk dan Deisuke duduk sedikit jauh, tetapi tetap saja Deisuke bisa melihat wajah sembab milik Chisato yang menangis karena perkataannya.

"A-aku m-minta maaf! Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis," senyuman Sakura mengembang, mata teman-temannya terbelalak kaget, begitu pula Chisato yang menatap Deisuke dengan pandangan polos.

"Tidak apa-apa, Deisuke-kun. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ucapan itu membuat semua yang ada di sana lega. Karena, Deisuke dan Chisato sudah berbaikan kembali, Deisuke pun akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah pelan menuju tempat di mana Chisato berada. Kemudian, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chisato. Chisato hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

Deisuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan besar di sekeliling taman, kemudian membelalakkan matanya tatkala melihat seorang lelaki bersayap putih cemerlang, wajahnya sangat tampan, mata hitamnya setajam elang, dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Tengah memandang ke arahnya sambil..

**Tersenyum.**

'Ku rasa malaikat itu memang benar-benar ada di bumi ini'

.

.

.

"Selesai! Aku akan lulus! Lalu, kembali pulang ke Kahyangan dan bertemu Sasuke!" teriaknya kencang. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah taman, terduduk di sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih yang panjang. Taman itu adalah tempat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak-anak TK yang manis itu. Semenjak saat itu, ia semakin sering ke taman itu di saat ia merasa lelah dan bosan. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit biru yang berarak, seperti membayangkan sesuatu lalu kemudian menampakkan wajah sendunya.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa di sana?" satu pertanyaan keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Tak terasa airmata sang _angela _itu telah mengalir membasahi pipi ranumnya. Ia rindu. Rindu pada pujaan hatinya yang hanya menganggapnya teman. Rindu pada pujaan impiannya yang nun jauh di atas langit biru di sana.

"Apa kau masih memakai ruang monitor saat ini? Atau kau sudah menyelesaikan skripsimu dan lulus menjadi malaikat sejati saat ini?" pertanyaan selanjutnya terdengar kembali. Entah ia bertanya pada siapa. Ia hanya bertanya pada diri sendiri dan sekitarnya kemudian berharap akan ada malaikat yang turun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Apa kau dekat dengan seorang _angela _saat ini? Lebih tepatnya, apa kalian sudah menjadi pasangan?" kali ini terdengar sangat menyedihkan, dan kentara sekali bahwa **Sakura memang benar-benar sangat merindukan dan mencintai Sasuke. **

"Ah~ terlalu banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan. Aku sangat merindukanmu, merindukan Kahyangan, merindukan keluargaku, merindukan _Rookie 12 _dan yang lainnya," ia memejamkan mata indahnya, seperti berusaha menghentikan airmata yang keluar dari dua _emerald _itu.

"Sasuke, aku tahu aku pengecut karena hanya berani mengatakannya di saat kita berjauhan seperti ini. Tapi.. **Aku sangat mencintaimu,**"

.

.

.

"Hn, aku sedang menyelesaikan tugasku di bumi. Ku rasa aku tidak perlu monitor itu lagi. Skripsiku sudah selesai dan aku akan menjadi malaikat sejati. Aku memang dekat dengan seorang _angela _ saat ini dan berpikir akan menjadikannya calon _esposa-_ku,"

**Deg!**

_**Suara itu.. Rasanya aku mengenali suara itu! I-ni Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo? Kaukah itu, Sasuke?**_

Dengan cepat, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihat sesosok pemuda luar biasa tampan dengan rambut raven mencuat hitam kebiruan, t-shirt polos berwarna hitam di sertai kemeja _jeans _dan tak lupa celana hitam yang membungkus kedua kaki kuatnya. Senyuman tipis nan menawan menambah kesempurnaan dirinya. Melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, dan menatap gadis di depannya tulus.

"Sa-Sasuke.. A-apa yang k-kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan,"

"Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan di bumi?"

"Melakukan hal yang sama denganmu,"

"M-menangkap _akatsuki_? Dan, menyelesaikan _examen _akhir?"

"Hn, dan setelah sampai di sini aku mendapat tugas baru,"

"A-apa itu?"

"Menjaga dan melindungi calon _esposa_-ku yang mengikutiku turun ke bumi, tapi kelihatannya ia selalu baik-baik saja,"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?! Aku kan-"

"Memangnya aku bilang kalau yang mengikutiku itu kau?"

"U-ugh! Tidak sih. Memang siapa sih _angela _beruntung yang akan menjadi calon _esposa_-mu?!"

"Mengapa kau marah-marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Dia _angela _tercantik di Kahyangan. Dia suka marah-marah padaku yang tidak mau bergantian memakai monitor. Matanya akan mengeluarkan pancaran cahaya jika berbinar dan d-"

"Apa itu aku?"

"Kau tahu benar siapa yang ku maksud, Uchiha Sakura de Angela,"

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua lulus! Selamat, Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo dan Haruno Sakura de Angela! Kalian telah menjadi malaikat sejati dan mendapatkan gelar malaikat terbaik di University de Hidden Leaf!" suara tegas milik Hashirama Senju de Angelo menggema di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi oleh seluruh _angelo _dan _angela _penuntut ilmu di University de Hidden Leaf yang megah itu. Mereka tengah menyaksikan acara kelulusan calon malaikat-malaikat sejati yang berhasil menyelesaikan _examen _mereka pada periode itu. Tak hanya para _angelo _dan _angela _muda yang memenuhi ruangan besar itu, tetapi para orang tua mereka pun berdatangan melihat kesuksesan para anak mereka.

Pandangan mereka beralih kepada dua pasangan berbeda gender yang akan memulai pidato mereka di atas sebuah podium besar berlapis emas. Yang bergender lelaki, adalah malaikat paling tampan di Kahyangan. Terkenal dengan otak yang jenius dan sifatnya yang dingin. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan yang bergender perempuan, adalah malaikat paling cantik di Kahyangan. Otaknya pintar dan terkenak dengan pijar cahaya di kedua bola matanya. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Haruno. Di dengar dari pendeskripsiannya, sudah pasti bahwa mereka memang pasangan emas. Yang pertama berbicara ialah _angelo _tampan di sebelah kiri _audience. _Wajahnya menatap penuh ketegasan pada seluruh malaikat yang berada di sana.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo dari fakultas psikologi University de Hidden Leaf. Aku di tawarkan turun ke bumi oleh Professor Orochimaru de Angelo karena _examen _akhir milikku yang belum selesai, beliau juga menugaskanku untuk menangkap para _akatsuki _yang berada di dalam tubuh manusia. Aku melakukan penelitianku dengan belajar hidup di dunia manusia yang keras. Harus mencari pekerjaan, mencari teman dan yang lainnya. Manusia adalah makhluk yang tak pernah mengenal rasa puas akan apa yang di milikinya. Mereka mudah terpengaruh oleh lingkungan sekitar dan meninggalkan sifat alamiah mereka. Aku merasakannya saat aku menjelma menjadi manusia, dan rasanya sangat aneh saat tiba-tiba muncul suatu keinginan yang membuncah. Dan, keinginan itu akhirnya mendatangkanku pada seorang _angela _yang menjelma menjadi gadis cantik di bumi. Aku yang memang tak pernah mementingkan perasaan, akhirnya berkeinginan menghampiri gadis itu. Langkah kakiku yang tergerak dengan sendirinya. Akhirnya aku tahu, itu adalah suara hati. Hati seorang manusia bisa ku rasakan di dalam tubuh berwujudku. Karena menjadi manusia lah, akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada _angela _di sampingku ini,"

"Sekian penjelasan singkat dariku. Terima kasih!"

Sasuke menolehkan _onyx-_nya ke samping kirinya. Di tatapnya dalam _emerald _yang kini berkaca-kaca. "Jangan menangis di saat seperti ini," ucapnya pelan. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata manis untuk menghentikan airmata yang menggenang di bola mata yang indah itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya mengusap airmata mulai mengalir itu dengan lembut. Seakan menuntun kekasihnya itu untuk memberanikan diri berbicara di depan para _audience._

"Namaku Haruno Sakura de Angela dari fakuktas psikologi University de Hidden Leaf. Sebelumnya, aku juga di tawarkan untuk turun ke bumi oleh Professor Tsunade de Angela karena _examen_-ku yang tak kunjung selesai. Selain itu, aku pun juga di tugaskan untuk menangkap para _akatsuki _yang berkeliaran di tubuh manusia. Kesan pertamaku saat aku sampai di bumi ialah, ramai dan indah. Karena, banyaknya anak-anak kecil yang sedang menebar tawa mereka sembari bermain bersama. Akhirnya, aku pun sadar bahwa manusia harus di selamatkan dari para _akatsuki, _terutama anak-anak. Karena, hati mereka masih polos dan sangat bersih. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa _akatsuki _akan terus menyerbu bumi dari zaman ke zaman berikutnya. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mereka, aku hanya berharap bahwa semoga anak-anak yang telah ku temui di bumi bisa menjaga diri mereka, hati dan pikiran mereka serta orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Sama halnya dengan apa yang kita lakukan di Kahyangan! Aku mencintai diriku sendiri, aku mencintai keluargaku, aku mencintai _Rookie 12, _aku mencintai Kahyangan dan aku pun mencintai _angelo _tertampan di sampingku ini, Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo. A-ah sekian penjelasan dari seorang malaikat biasa sepertiku, terima kasih!"

_**Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!**_

Suara riuh tepukan tangan dari seluruh _audience _meramaikan ruangan itu. Mereka semua tersenyum, bahkan ada yang menangis terharu mendengar penjelasan dari kedua pasang malaikat yang saling mencintai itu. Menyaksikan betapa manisnya cinta mereka yang bersatu di dunia manusia yang tak sama dengan negri Kahyangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo,"

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura de Angela,"

.

.

.

"_Felicidades por tu matrimonio_! Semoga bayi-bayi malaikat Uchiha akan segera berkeliaran di negri Kahyangan!" seru seorang _angelo _tampan bersenyum lebar dan berkulit tan, rambutnya berwarna _blonde _menyolok dengan mata sewarna biru langitnya, tangan besarnya terlihat sedang menjabat tangan besar lainnya.

"Hn, terima kasih, Dobe," balas seorang _angelo _sang pemilik tangan besar lainnya tersebut. Mereka sedang berbincang di atas sebuah pelaminan bernuansa biru dan merah muda. Ya, saat ini adalah hari bahagia dan hari bersejarah bagi Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo dan Haru- Uchiha Sakura de Angela, karena mereka telah menjadi _parejas de casadas Angel_. Mereka berdua berdiri di sebuah singgasana berlapis emas yang di hiasi oleh tirai-tirai sutra berwarna putih, tak lupa dengan awan-awan yang mengelilingi sekitar tempat itu. Semua malaikat yang di undang sangat menikmati pesta pernikahan _angelo _dan _angela _terbaik di University de Hidden Leaf itu.

"Sasuke, kau ingin punya bayi malaikat berapa?"

"Hn?"

"Kau ingin punya bayi malaikat berapa?"

"Semampuku membuatnya dan semampu kau menampungnya,"

"E-eh? Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Kau bertanya padaku, dan sudah ku jawab, Sakura,"

"Jawaban macam apa itu?!"

"Jawaban malaikat berkelas,"

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kelahiran dua bayi malaikat-mu, Sasuke dan Sakura! Lihatlah, dua-duanya memiliki warna rambut seperti Sasuke, hanya bola mata mereka berbeda warna! **Uchiha Deisuke de Angelo **memiliki _onyx _dan **Uchiha Chisato de Angela** memiliki _emerald_. Benar-benar sempurna! Mereka akan mewarisi kesempurnaan kalian berdua!"

"Pada akhirnya kau langsung memberiku dua bayi malaikat sekaligus,"

"Ini anugerah, Sasuke!"

"Hn, apa kau tahu, Sakura?"

"Hm, tahu apa?"

"Aku mencintai bayi-bayi kita,"

.

.

.

"Deisuke, bagaimana dengan _asparagus _buatan Ibu? Apa enak?"

"Hn, ada yang kurang,"

"Hah? Chisato bilang _asparagus _buatan Ibu sudah sangat pas dan enak? Bagaimana bisa ada yang kurang?"

"Tapi di dalam mulutku serasa ada yang kurang, Bu,"

"Apa yang kurang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu,"

_**BRAKKKKK!**_

_**"..."**_

_**"..."**_

"Kak Deisuke! Jawaban bodohmu itu membuat Ibu membanting pintu lagi! Ayah akan memarahimu!"

"Itu jawaban malaikat berkelas, Chisato,"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Kau mencintaiku tidak?"

"Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, tidak mungkin ada anak-anak malaikat yang sedang tumbuh berkeliaran di rumah kita, Sakura,"

"Apa susahnya sih bilang 'aku mencintaimu' padaku?"

"Karena kau sudah tahu jawabannya, untuk apa ku beritahu lagi?"

"Aku mendadak lupa,"

"Rupanya _angela _tercantik di Kahyangan sudah mulai tua,"

"Yang penting kau mencintaiku!"

"Kau tahu itu,"

"Huh! Susah sekali sih memaksa mulutmu mengucapkan kata itu?"

"Mulutku sudah di setting. Hanya waktu, tempat, dan keadaan tertentu,"

"Mulut macam apa itu?!"

"Mulut malaikat berkelas,"

"Sangat menyebalkan! Apa kau tahu, Sasu? Kata O-em-ji itu berasal dari bumi, tapi kenapa saat aku berada di bumi tak ada satupun manusia yang pernah mengucapkan kata O-em-ji?"

"Mungkin kau turun di bagian bumi yang salah,"

"Jawaban macam apa itu?!"

"Jawaban malaikat berkelas,"

_**BUKKKK! **_

"Sakit.."

**OMAKE**

"Wah, terima kasih ya, Shion-chan! Aku pegang satu malaikat laki-laki, dan kau pegang satu malaikat perempuan. Itu sebagai bukti bahwa nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini dan mencarimu. Aku akan menjaga malaikat ini!" seorang anak lelaki dengan senyuman hangat terlihat sedang menggenggam satu duplikat malaikat laki-laki berwarna putih. Kemudian ia memeluk seorang gadis manis di depannya dengan erat. Tangan sang gadis pun juga terlihat sedang menggenggam satu duplikat malaikat perempuan putih. Sepertinya itu memang sepasang, hanya saja di pisahkan.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Jangan lama-lama di Brazil ya, Sora-kun!" sedikit linangan air mata membasahi pipi sang gadis. Sang lelaki mengusap air mata itu dan mengacungkan satu jari kelingkingnya pada sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, tak mengerti apa maksud lelaki di depannya itu.

"Ayo kita berjanji? Kau harus memegang janjiku ya? Dan tugasku adalah menepatinya!" lelaki itu tersenyum, menampilkan gigi putih miliknya. Melihat senyuman hangat itu, perlahan tapi pasti kelingking sang gadis tertaut pada kelingking sang lelaki.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Shion-chan! Tunggu aku ya!" suara itu menggema di telinga sang gadis. Derap langkah kaki lelaki itu perlahan menjauh dan kemudian menghilang. Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan senyuman manis namun tulus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah pohon, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang baru saja di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang amat berharga. Lalu telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara samar, kemudian ia mengintip di balik pohon dan menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Nggh, itu kan kakak yang memberiku sepasang malaikat di toko kejutan!" seru anak perempuan berkuncir dua dengan warna rambut _blonde _pudar itu. Ia sedang menatap penasaran pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu di balik pohon itu. Matanya terkesiap melihat gadis merah muda itu tengah bersama dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut pantat ayam. Samar, ia mendengar percakapan sepasang anak muda itu tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh keduanya.

"Siapa kakak laki-laki itu? Apa dia pacarnya kakak merah muda ya? Tapi, aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan! Huh!" serunya ( lagi ). Wajah sembabnya merenggut kesal di balik pepohonan.

_**Wuuuuuuissshhhhhh!**_

"Waktunya kalian pulang ke negri Kahyangan, Uchiha Sasuke de Angelo, Haruno Sakura de Angela!"

Sebuah cahaya terang datang dari langit, dan menghampiri sepasang jelmaan malaikat yang tengah tersenyum melihat cahaya itu. Dua orang serdadu dengan sayap berbulu putih menghampiri mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka kembali ke negri asal mereka.

_**Wuzzzzzzz..**_

"A-apa itu? Me-mereka? Sa-sayap?!" sang gadis perempuan kecil itu terkaget-kaget melihat sayap besar berbulu putih muncul di balik punggung mereka. Ia mulai mengucek matanya dan kembali berbinar melihat ketampanan dan kecantikan asli yang di miliki sang kakak merah muda beserta pacarnya. Sayap besar dan berbulu itu mulai mengembang dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terbang.

Kakak merah muda itu tak sengaja melihatnya sedang mengintip di balik pohon. Mata _emerald _ itu memandang lembut anak perempuan tersebut dan kemudian.. Tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat indah untuk sang anak. Anak itu hanya menganga lebar seakan tak percaya bahwa pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu asli.

Beberapa kata terucap dari sang Kakak Merah Muda, yang membuat anak itu akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Membeku dalam penglihatannya. Ia sungguh tak percaya, bahwa yang ada di depannya kini adalah..

.

.

.

_**"Sst, aku adalah seorang malaikat. Aku dan lelaki di sampingku ini adalah jelmaan dari sepasang malaikat yang pernah ku berikan padamu. Jika kau dan orang yang berhargamu menjaga kedua malaikat itu maka sama artinya dengan kalian menjaga kami. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?"**_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamus kecil: **

_**-Angela : **__Malaikat perempuan_

_**-Angelo : **__Malaikat laki-laki_

_**-Examen : **__Skrispsi_

_**-Fuerza : **__Kekuatan_

_**-Mi sello te : **__Ku segel kau!_

_**-Botella de Luz : **__Botol cahaya_

_**-Esposa : **__Istri_

_**-Felicidades por tu matrimonio : **__Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!_

_-__**Parejas de Casadas Angel : **__Pasangan suami istri malaikat_

**A/N: Fiksi ini ku persembahkan untuk Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014. Apa kalian pernah baca sebuah teenlit Flavia de Angela by Lea Agustina Citra? Aku terinspirasi dari teenlit itu untuk membuat fiksi ini. Cuma jalan ceritanya beda. Aku selipin dikit bahasa Spanyol, entah kenapa iseng aja. Maaf untuk typo yang menyebar, semoga tidak melanggar guidelines BTC.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fiksi ini. Aku terima comment, kritik, saran, dan flame. **

**RnR? Thanks before ;)**


End file.
